Turning Pages
by unwritten voices
Summary: A 50-sentence challenge focusing on Zero and Yuuki.


A 50-sentence challenge that I gave to myself (but the prompts were taken from the 1sentence livejournal community), centered around Zero and Yuuki.

Some of the sentences are connected, and in some sentences Yuuki is a pure blood.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes made in these sentences.

.::.

**1: Comfort**

Yuuki raked her fingers through Zero's smooth hair, resting her cheek on his shoulder; she'd worry about cleaning his neck later – right now he needed someone to care for him, "It's okay now, Zero."

**2: Kiss**

It was unexpected, but she didn't fight it – she gave in to her temptation and shut her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer; lips danced against lips, and neither of them bothered to come up for air.

**3: Soft**

She kept it a secret, even from Zero; Yuuki enjoyed any time she got to touch Zero's skin because it was incredibly soft, like a child's.

**4: Pain**

Yuuki clutched her chest, right over her coarsely pounding heart; Zero was staring at her with such a broken expression that her heart shattered into pieces – he wanted her to stay, and so she would.

**5: Potatoes**

"You bought me a bag of potatoes?" Yuuki sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration; Zero only replied that it was to make her stronger.

**6: Rain**

"Zero, let's go dance in the rain!" a young Yuuki spouted, bouncing for joy until Zero responded with a flat out no; "You'll catch a cold," he mumbled.

**7: Chocolate**

Yuuki had indeed bought chocolates for Kaname, but it was the chocolate that she gave to Zero that really mattered – she'd poured her heart and soul into them, despite there being only one that came out alright; she smiled brightly at the silver headed prefect that was slumped against the wall of the bathroom who in return patted her head, more in effort to keep her from noticing his disgusted face than in thanks.

**8: Happiness**

She thought she knew what happiness was, but the moment she found Zero bent on one knee with a ring held out in front of him, she knew what true happiness was.

**9: Telephone**

Yuuki was vaguely aware of the constant buzzing in her pocket as she happily munched on her parfait, and when she took note that the buzzing would not stop, she fished it from her pocket and pressed it to her ear; Zero's worried, and very angry, voice blasted through the speaker and Yuuki told him of her location – to which he appeared not a moment later and dragged her out of the café, "I am so glad the headmaster gave you a cell phone!"

**10: Ears**

She tucked a piece of his silver hair behind his ears to reveal his piercings; she'd nearly had a heart attack when he'd gotten them in addition to his tattoo, but she admitted that he looked even better with them.

**11: Name**

He hadn't uttered her name in so long; Yuuki had thought he'd forgotten it, as he called her Kuran or sometimes worse, bloodsucker: but he'd said it loud and clear, and her thrumming heart had silenced everything else.

**12: Sensual**

Zero might not have noticed, but Yuuki sure did; his hips swayed ever so gently when he walked, which always brought Yuuki's eyes to Zero's plump rear.

**13: Death**

Yuuki knew that being a pure blood also meant everlasting life, and that with Zero being an ex-human, he didn't have such an advantage: thus, she enlisted in the help of Aidou to help her find a way to keep Zero alive for as long as she did – forever.

**14: Sex**

They were clumsy and awkward, but Yuuki was too lost in the bliss of the frantic thrusts of their hips, the gentle caresses along her body, and the constant connecting of their bruised lips to even notice.

**15: Touch**

The events that followed were simple: they'd only lay in bed, cuddling and teasing each other with more gentle touches.

**16: Weakness**

She hated when Zero gave her that half-smile of his: with such gentle eyes and full lips, it really wasn't a wonder why her knees nearly gave out and sudden warmth fill her heart; it would be the death of her.

**17: Tears**

Tears flowed freely down Yuuki's cheeks as she gripped the hem of her skirt tighter; she looked up at him with pink, swollen eyes, "I don't want to be enemies with you, Zero!"

**18: Speed**

Zero had always managed to find her – and save her – in the blink of an eye, and she hoped that being a pure blood would turn the tables for a change.

**19: Wind**

A cool, gentle breeze wafted through the night, making Yuuki shudder; Zero slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around Yuuki's shoulders, walking away before she had a chance to thank him.

**20: Freedom**

It had been a while since her and Zero had actually felt free from the Senate and Association's chains, and they desperately wished that they didn't have to leave the Academy's roof in one hour.

**21: Life**

Zero had placed his life in her hands the moment he gave her the gun; Yuuki stared at it blankly, praying that she would never have to use it, but even if she did need to, she wouldn't.

**22: Jealousy**

Yuuki had never known what jealousy felt like until Maria proposed that she take Zero from Yuuki – "I'm sorry," Yuuki apologized, "But he's mine."

**23: Hands**

As they walked home from running errands for the headmaster, Yuuki made it a point to entwine her hand with Zero's, simply to feel the warmth they always held.

**24: Taste**

Yuuki had always wondered what Zero would taste like, especially after she bit him when she was human as a way to even things out between them: but nothing she thought of could compare to his actual flavor – bittersweet vanilla.

**25: Devotion**

She held him tighter, silently keeping her promise she had made to him years ago – she'd always be by his side.

**26: Forever**

Zero smiled softly as Yuuki nuzzled her face into his chest to hide her blush, mumbling something about wanting to stay in his arms forever; if only she knew how much he would give for the same thing.

**27: Blood**

Out of the care of a friend, Sayori often offered Zero her blood when the tablets weren't enough that day, but Zero would only ever want Yuuki's.

**28: Sickness**

Zero growled, placing a wet towel over Yuuki's burning forehead, "You idiot; I told you that you would catch a cold if you went out in the rain!"

**29: Melody**

In an effort to make Yuuki fall asleep again, and to keep the nightmares away, Zero hummed to her softly: a little song he had made up just for her.

**30: Star**

He sat on the edge of the Academy's roof, staring up at the star she had pointed out the other day; it shined brighter than any other star in the sky, and Zero couldn't help but compare it to Yuuki's beauty.

**31: Home**

She had always managed to make him feel like he was with his family again, like he was home.

**32: Confusion**

Zero stared at Yuuki blankly as she munched sloppily on her sweets, wondering how he could have allowed himself to fall for such a slob.

**33: Fear**

He pulled her closer to his body, his lips at her ear, whispering, "I thought I killed you, Yuuki."

**34: Lightening/Thunder**

As the storm raged on, Zero continued petting the trembling young girl's head; He mumbled, "Don't you know that I'll protect you?"

**35: Bonds**

They'd been connected from day one, so no matter how far she ran, he'd always find her.

**36: Market**

Zero heaved a sigh, tossing the large shopping bag over his shoulder – Yuuki just never knew when to stop.

**37: Technology**

He disgraced every single modern item in the house, especially damning the camera that the headmaster had given Yuuki; she had yet to grow tired of snapping photos of him while he wasn't looking.

**38: Gift**

Quickly checking for any signs of her return, Zero placed a rose on her pillow, setting the necklace and birthday card beside it before swiftly leaving the room.

**39: Smile**

He wanted it all to himself – her gentle eyes, her butterfly touch, but most of all, he wanted her brilliant smile that always made his heart stutter.

**40: Innocence**

"Hey look, Zero," Yuuki squealed, rushing up to hold a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs in front of his face, "They made handcuffs for girls,"; Zero never stepped foot in that store again.

**41: Completion**

Zero didn't understand what it was, but he felt so _whole_ when Yuuki was around – the numbness in his heart vanished.

**42: Clouds**

Yuuki had dragged him to watch clouds with her, but he found that he actually enjoyed doing so: "Look," he pointed one out to her, "That bulgy one looks like you."

**43: Sky**

Yuuki was like the sky, Zero thought one cloudless evening; she was so open, and so bright that it hurt to look at her.

**44: Heaven**

Zero never believed in heaven, but he thought different of it when Yuuki – his angel – came into his life.

**45: Hell**

While Zero never believed in heaven, he _did _believe in hell, and for a moment he swore he had been confined to an eternity in it when Yuuki was turned.

**46: Sun**

"How can you be a vampire," Zero blurted upon finding a large smile and small blush on Yuuki's face, "when you make the sun cry in shame?"

**47: Moon**

He glared up at the reddened moon – the very one that made him lose control and bite Yuuki again; she'd said it was alright, that she'd do anything for Zero, but he knew better: he hurt her.

**48: Waves**

While she wasn't look, Zero sent splashes of water her way, and then quickly ducked under water before she had a chance to turn around.

**49: Hair**

He would never admit it, but Zero liked Yuuki's long, silky hair better than the shoulder length locks she sported when she was human.

**50: Taboo**

His eyes widened, his heart stopped, and his body went numb – Yuuki couldn't have been serious, he told himself, but from the look in her eyes, he found that she was; "I'm sorry, Yuuki," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her delicate flesh before sinking his fangs into the teasing vein underneath.

.::.

The last prompt was actually 'supernova', but I didn't know how to apply that to VK, so I swapped it with another prompt from another set.


End file.
